And She Loved
by DulciMor
Summary: Harry Potter did not need luck, he had Minerva McGgonagall in his corner. She would not let Dumbledore ruin a childs life. However, hate and love are separated by a thin line. A line that Minerva might just find herself crossing. HP AU with HP/MM family pairing.
1. chapter 1

(A/N: I'd just like to say that I am an absolute Harry Potter nerd.)

A feeling of sadness had settled over the Hogwarts grounds. More accurately, the people on the grounds. The children had been sent home due to the terrorization of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and most of the Professors had left the school in favor of being with their loved ones. A select few, however, had decided to stay. For the school had become a home to them. One of those few was one, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva had no family to speak of and no home of her own. After the deaths of her parents, Minerva had left the family home to her brother Malcolm, who had tragically died in an explosion of the house by dark wizards. After that, she moved to Hogwarts. Here she was now, alone, save, Filtch, Hagrid and Albus.

Minerva lamented over this as she walked briskly down the corridors of the deserted school. Having received an Owl from Fillius about the deaths of two of her former students: Lily Evens-Potter and James Potter, she was on her way to investigate. Apparently, the Potters son Harry had survived. Minerva wouldn't, no, couldn't believe this until she saw the child with her own eyes. Which was why she was on her way to find someone who would know for certain where the boy was.

Her relationship with Albus Dumbledore was one of great speculation. Some thought they were secretly married while others thought they were out to conquer the wizard world. A more tame theory was that they were long-time friends with, as the children say, ' benefits'. Then there were those who thought nothing of the relationship between the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress. Some of the rumors held truth, while some where very incorrect. Anyway, no matter what anyone said, Minerva knew that Albus would know if what people were saying was true. But, before she reached the gargoyle statue, she was stopped by a booming voice;

"Aye there Professor," sniffed Hagrid, blowing into a rather large handkerchief. So, he'd heard the news then, thought Minerva, feeling a twinge of sympathy. Stepping up to the half giant, she patted his arm gently.

"Hello, Hagrid," she spoke softly as though speaking to a small child. Ironic since Hagrid was bigger tha most grown wizards and most large animals. He looked down at her with watery eyes full of deep sadness.

"Did ya 'ere 'bout what happened? The Potters-Lily 'n James-got killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But lil' 'arry managed ta kill him 'for he got ta him. 'Magine that Professor! A wee babe took on the Dark Lord 'n is still 'ere ta tell the tale." The large man shook his head in confused wonder. Minerva stayed silent, letting the information sink in. If she was right-she usually was-then she could assume that Hagrid had gotten his news from Albus. Considering he was headed away from the Headmaster's office with his snot-drenched tablecloth-handkerchief.

"Hagrid," she said, stepping away,"did you here this from Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid nodded and blew his nose once more. Minerva wrinkled her own nose and turned to walk to Albus' office. "Goodbye, Hagrid, I'l be seeing you soon, I presume," was her curt farewell.

"If yer goin' ta see Professor Dumbledore, he left." Minerva came to an abrupt stop. Left? Where had he gone? Facing Hagrid once more, she opened her mouth; "he went ta see baby 'arry. Says he's gonna take the lad ta his Aunt's house. Says it's the safest place fer him 'till he can come ta Hogwarts." She barely heard Hagrid's words. Anger rushed through her. How dare he! How dare he take that boy and leave him in the care of Petunia Dursley-formerly-Evens? The old coot knew the woman's thoughts of magic and the way she had treated Lily when she found out her sister had magic. Lord knew what she would do to poor Harry if Albus left him with her. If. If she didn't stop him first. Who was she kidding, she would stop him before he did something like that.

Switching direction, Minerva ran toward the entrance hall. For she was now a woman who had a mission. Stop Albus Dumbledore from doing something ridiculously stupid. It happened quite often, but this was different. This wasn't telling him that he couldn't eat sherbet lemons in place of vegetables or reminding him that dressing gowns were not, under any circumstances, to be worn at breakfast. This was a matter much more important. This was much bigger. As she ran, those thoughts were her fuel. And little did she know that those thoughts might just change the life of a certain black haired little boy.

Privet Drive was quiet when the small, grey, tabby speared on it's corner. It looked up at the sign, baring it's teeth in a sort of triumphant grin. If cate could grin, that is. Then, a car slowly rolled by. The cat looked at the portly man seated within it and then back up at the sign. The man drove off quickly, seeing the cat do something so human had confused his Muggle brain.

After another few minutes, the cat situated itself on the wall of number 4 Privet Drive. The cat's posture was stiff and so uncat-like that those who passed the house gave a second glance. The cat would glare and the passerby would scurry on as though they'd been scolded by a teacher. Who knew that a look from a cat could do such a thing.

Hours passed and the cat did not move one bit.

When Albus showed up at last, Minerva searched him with her piercing cat-eyes gaze. Where was the child? Albus sat beside her and offered a piece of whatever candy he was infatuated with at the moment, transforming back into her human form and declined with a frown as well as a deep sigh. The man was such a bloody tool, he knew why she was here so why in Merlin's name was he playing games?

"Are the rumors true, Albus?" Minerva finally asked, shooting a slight glare at the bearded man beside her. It appeared that she'd have to be direct with her questions.

"I'm afraid so, Minerva," he sounded so defeated. Minerva tried to remember the last time she had heard Albus be anything but chipper. Nothing came to mind and that sent a shiver down her spine. Yet, she still had hope.

"And what of the child?" Her inquiry was spoken more sharply than intended, but Albus got the point.

"Hagrid is bringing him." Minerva's eyes grew large, Hagrid? As much as she loved-yes loved-the friendly half-giant, she couldn't understand why Albus would trust him with something so important. She asked him as much and his reply saved no room for contradictions.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," his eyes caught hers for a moment. Regret was reflected in their sapphire depths. She had once held that special place; she had once been the person Albus trustedabove all others. That time was long past and Minerva pushed away the myriad of emotions that flooded through her. She'd deal with that later. Later, when she knew that Harry Potter was safe.

The sound of rumbling made her turn her eyes to the sky. Not thunder, she concluded. Then she saw it: a flying motorbike. The man astride it was so large and at once, Minerva knew that it must be Hagrid. She and Albus stood up and went to greet Hagrid as he touched down outside 4 Privet Drive.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hagrid addressed both Professors while stepping away from the mottorbike and take a small bundle from somewhere in his large cloak. Harry, Minerva thought gleefully. Hagrid passed the small child to Albus and Minerva had to restrain from taking him from the Headmaster. She wanted to pull him to her chest and shield him from the horrors of their world. She looked over Albus' shoulder, feeling a tear slide down her pale cheek. How could anyone do such a thing to a boy so young? Kill his parents and leave him all alone. Her eyes found the lightning bolt scar.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Albus?" Hoping against all hope that for once Albus would heed the warning she was about to share. Kind as he was, Albus did not take advice. "He will be a celebrity in our world, any family would be honored to take him in." Reasoning was leaving her, but she knew she had to try.

"He needs to grow up away from all of that." With a shake of the head, he walked to the door with baby Harry in his arms.

"Albus! These are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable! I've watched them all day!" Minerva took a breath to calm herself, "from what Lily has told me, her sister hated magic. She was jealous that she was not like her sister so instead, she resented her. She treated Lily terribly, Albus. We can only imagine what she will do to little Harry." She implored him to reconsider his decision. She knew that leaving this child with his relatives would bring nothing but hardship for the boy.

"She was only. Child then, Minerva. Surly she has matured." He tried to placate her, how dare he!

"I've watched them all day," she tried again. "I've seen Petunia with that screaming son of hers and that Vernon is just plain mean." Albus has to understand, "they do be nothing but horrid to Harry because he is different."

"I am sorry, but this is how it has to be," Albus didn't look at her as he placed Harry on the doorstep. Minerva went cold, he was going to do it. No matter what she did, Albus would not listen. She could beg or barter 'till she was blue in the face, Albus would turn his cool eyes away and pretend she hadn't spoken at all. Hatred for the man she had, at one time, revered above all others, buried deep inside Minerva.

Turning away, Minerva transformed back into her animagus form. She could not stand to look at him any longer. When she got far enough away, she turned back in time to see Albus place a piece of parchment into Harry's blankets. If cats could scoff, Minerva would have. He thought a letter could explain this? Stupid, stupid man.

"Good luck, Harry Potter." The words were carried to her on the wind. She shook her little cat head. Harry Potter would not need luck. He had something much better on his side. He had Minerva McGonagall.

( **Should I continue?)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: thanks so much for the reviews!

Ps-there will be cursing in this chapter. You have been warned)

The night was cold, the autumn wind whipping the leaves that scattered the ground. The world was silent around her. She felt like she was in the eye of a great storm. A storm she could no longer outrun, for she was surrounded.

A shrill cry pulled her from her dower thoughts. A small bundle lay on the doorstep of a house. His tinny hand clutched around a piece of parchment. Harry Potter had woken up.

His green eyes filled with tears when he realized that he was alone. She could smell his fear, her heart ached for him. I am so sorry, Harry. She wished she could do more for him. She knew she could, but she—Gryffindor as she was—was afraid. Afraid of what would happened if she dared defy Albus Dumbledore. Afraid that she would make the wrong choice for the little boy who she no watched over. Afraid that the world she had created for herself would come tumbling around her. His next little whimper made the decision for her. Transforming back into human form, Minerva McGonagall rushes to Harry's side.

"Hush, Harry," she cooed softly, pulling him into her arms. "It's alright, Harry. I've got you now." The boy gazed up at her, trying to figure out who now held him. It seemed to click and he giggled in delight.

"Ki! Ki!" Minerva chuckled at his failed attempt at saying the word 'kitty'. The name had been given to her by James Potter and Sirius Black when they were still at school. Kitty-Min, they had called her, much to her dismay. Or at least that's what she told them. In honesty, the name had meant a great deal. Like a term of endearment, like they cared about her as much as she cared about them. This had turned out to be true.

After leaving school, the Marauders; James Sirius and Remus (for some odd reason, Minerva could never see Peter as one of the group) along with Lily had kept in touch. The foursome and then Harry, had become the family she never had. Now, they were dead and all that was left for her was Harry. Sweet Harry who was cuddled into her chest, trying to get warm. Minerva held him tighter, trying to figure out what she should do next.

Hogwarts. The school popped into her mind. The place she had called home for so long. But no, that was out of the question. When Harry started to shiver, she knew it was time to leave. She'd already been there long enough. Then, an idea occurs to her. She thought for a moment.

"Are you ready to go on an adventure, Mr. Potter?" She whispered into the baby's ear. In response, Harry burrowed deeper into his blankets.

Walking quickly to the corner, Minerva turned and then, she was gone.

XXXXXXX

A piece of the shattered glass wedged itself into his palm. With a grunt of pain, Sirius plucked it out.

"Bloody bottle!" He shouted, storming to the other side of the room. Grabbing another bottle, he settled at the table.

James and Lily were gone. They were dead. That thought rang in his ears. He took a large swing of the Fire-whiskey before setting the bottle down with a clatter. Two of his closed friends were gone. They had been betrayed by one of their own. Peter fucking Pettigrew, the fucking traitor!

Sirius knew it was that rat that sold out the Potters. He alone knew where they were, he was their secret keeper. It should have been Sirius, but gets all decided that that was too obvious. The Dark Lord would come for him first because of his friendship with James. They had decided on Peter instead because, who in their right mind would make that cowardly rat their secret keeper? It was brilliant! The plan would have worked had the man not been a traitor.

Hot rage flowed through him. Pettigrew was a dead man. He would kill him for what he did, there was no question about that. He would pay. Magic sparked and Sirius could feel himself loosing control. You need to calm down, Padfoot. It was James' voice he heard in his mind. James who was dead because the Dark Lord killed him. He was dead because someone he'd thought to be a dear friend had betrayed him. A deranged laugh slipped from his mouth when he thought about it. They really should have known. Peter's animagus form was a rat after all, and he certainly was a rat. Taking another swig of the bottle, Sirius began to imagine the things he would do to Peter when he found him. He would kill him of course, but first he'd have a little fun. Sick delight weaved itself into his mind, along with images of a screaming Peter.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Hoping it to be Peter

, Sirius grabbed his wand. His feet were unsteady and the room spun around him. Maybe he'd had a bit tooo much to drink. Another knock sounded, causing Sirius to scowl.

"I'm coming," he snapped loudly, slurred voice making it hard to understand his words.

"Hello, Sirius, may we come in?"

Sirius stared. That surly wasn't who he was expecting at his door. Lowering his wand, he stepped aside.

XXXXXXX

Minerva could tell by looking at Sirius that he was drunk. Royally so. His eyes were bloodshot, though that could have been because he had been crying. His balance was shaky and she could tell that he was having a hard time walking straight. She found that she couldn't blame him, she would probably be sloshed too if it weren't for the child in her arms.

Harry stared up at Sirius and smiled.

"Pafoo!" Harry cheered with a toothless grin, wiggling his arms happily. Sirius froze, not realizing ragt she had brought Harry with her. His eyes widened.

"Harry?" He sounded so confused. Then he looked from Harry to Minerva; "Hagrid said that Dumbledore was taking Harry to live with Lily's sister," Minerva caught the bitterness that seethed in his voice. That brought a small smile to her lips. He didn't approve either.

"Yes, well you aren't the only one who didn't agree with Professor Dumbledore," her head tilted in a gesture of defiance. Sirius gapped at her.

"Why Minerva McGonagall, you little devil," he tutted fondly. They shared a small chuckle before Minerva turned serious.

"Black," she said sharply, "I need your help."

XXXXXXX

Sirius didn't ask why she needed his help. He already knew. Nodding, he led her and his godson into the den. They had much to discuss.

TBC...

–DulciMor


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors, I don't have a beta-reader yet.)

A scream cut the air. Minerva felt herself being jolted from her fitful sleep. Harry, she thought immediately. However, when she looked over to his crib (transfigured the night before) she saw that he was sound asleep. She felt a smile tug at her lips watching him. Bundled in blankets, he looked like a little angel. His arms were wrapped around a small stuffed doe, and a stag laid beside his head.

"For James and Lily" Sirius had whispered. Minerva had been unable to respond, for the lump that formed in her throat. Sirius had placed both animals beside Harry and both adults smiled when he repulsed them close.

Smiling at the memory, Minerva let her eyes close again. Perhaps she had dreamed the scream. But no, she wasn't dreaming, there it was again. Sirius, she thought frantically.

Racing down the hall, Minerva threw open Sirius' door, expecting to see a gruesome sight. All she saw was Sirius. Laying on his bed, covers tangled around his body. She could see, even in the semi-darkness, that his face was contorted in anguish. Heart racing, Minerva rushed to his side.

"Sirius," she called softly. In answer, the man cried out again. "Sirius!" Her voice was louder this time, her hand coming to his shoulder. She shook it gently, hoping he would wake up. It didn't and he continued to let out heart-wrenching noises. After calling him a few more times, an idea occurred to her.

"somnus quietam," she murmured. Instantly, Sirius relaxed. His face smoothed and his breathing evened. Sitting back, Minerva let out a soft breath. She'd been so worried. Knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep with all the thoughts in her head, she decided to sit by Sirius awhile. Make sure he didn't have another nightmare.

She remembered when she first met Sirius. More than a decade ago, when he had been only a boy. The first of his name to be sorted anywhere but in Slytherin. He had been so brave and kind and, a pain in her side. She had loved him none the less. When he was sorted into her house, she took him under her wing, caring for him like no other had. They had bonded over their lack of family (by death or cruelty, it didn't matter. Neither of them had real family). Becoming fast friends with James and then Remus, the three wrought so much mischief throughout Hogwarts, in the process he gave her more than a few grey hairs. The boys grew and became more clever but some things didn't change. She and Sirius stayed close, she considered him a son.

Realizing she had been sitting on the man's bed, she stood up. She would try to sleep a little before Harry woke up. Turning away, she crossed the room on soundless feet.

"Kitty?" Minerva's head snapped around. Sirius was staring at her, eyes bleary with sleep, confusion etched on his face. Minerva cursed herself. She shouldn't have stayed so long. Sirius would find it word to wake up and see his old teacher sitting on his bed. Who wouldn't?

"You were having a nightmare," she explained, embarrassment evident in her tone. Taking the few remaining steps to the door, she glanced back. Her eyes locked onto grey, a torrent of emotions passing between them. Her instincts screamed at her to go to him., tell him that everything would be alright. She didn't listen. "Try to get some more sleep," she told him instead turning away. Only stopping when she heard him call her name.

"Thank you," he sounded choked up. Not replying, Minerva came to his side and took his hand in hers.

"A nightmare is only frightening if we give them that power." A laugh bubbled from Sirius. She had said that phrase countless times to him as a child when he had bad dreams.

He'd wake up in his dormitory afraid and disoriented. Then, much to her chagrin, he would sneak through the corridors to seek her comfort. She never minded, but she hated him being out in the halls at night.

"Thank you, Kitty-Min," he said again. "Thank you for always being here when I'm afraid." He seemed so much like the little boy she had once known, that Minerva couldn't help placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"You never need to thank me, Black. No matter how much of a pain you are, I'll always be here when you need me." With that, she left the room, a sleepy Sirius in her wake.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Minerva watched as Sirius tried—bless him, he really tried—to feed a rambunctious Harry Potter.

"Oi! Harry, the food goes IN your mouth!"

"Would you like help?" Minerva had to fight her grin. Seeing him struggle to feed Harry was hilarious. Funniest thing she'd seen that month.

"No," Sirius exclaimed. "Harry, no!"

SPLAT!

A burst of Harry's accidental magic sent the bowl of food sailing across the kitchen and into a wall. Sirius let out a groan, pulling out his wand.

"And this is why I'm never having kids of my own." He gestured around the room. There was food every where. For the life of her, Minerva couldn't understand how a little bowl of food could cause so much mess. Still, when Harry's adorable giggle reached her ears, she couldn't be annoyed.

"Oh, that's utter rubbish and you know it," she scolded, she was almost sure Sirius would one day settle down and have kids.

"No, Kitty," he countered, "I'm not joking. If my kids are anything like me, the won't be standing for long." He smirked then, pride glinting in his grey eyes. Minerva sighed deeply, rolling her eyes. He had a point. Hogwarts was barely standing when he and his group left. She still found remnants of some of their more notorious pranks some three years later.

"I'll drink to that," she muttered wryly. She then waved her wand and the kitchen was back to it's former clean state.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned, mockingly.

"I said," she looked over at him, "I'll drink to that. When you have children, they will bring the world crashing down with all the mischief they cause."

"You wound me, Professor." Placing his hand dramatically over his heart, Sirius let his head fall back. "My heart cannot take anymore," he wept.

"Stop this foolishness and eat," she snapped good natured humor in her voice. Sirius oblidged, tucking into his own food. Minerva turned to gave Harry, who had watched the little exchange happily.

"Now, it's time to feed young Mr. Potter."

"Bet you can't," Sirius challenged. Arcing a brow, Minerva looked at him.

"Don't test me, Black," she warmed, "we both know I love a good wager. Especially one I know I can win."

"I know," Sirius told her, "you're on. Feed the kid without making a mess and I'll give you one favor." He stuck out his hand.

"And if you win?" Asked Minerva, ever suspicious.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he wiggles his fingersrs.

"Fine," she shook his hand firmly. Sirius sat back and crossed his arms. "Let's see then."

Conjuring another bowl of baby food, Minerva plunged in the spoon.

"Alright Harry," she cooed sweetly, "open up!" Harry sat, not opening his mouth. "Come on," she pushed the spoon closer to his face, he grimaced.

Minerva could feel his magic, pulsing in the air. If She didn't do something soon, he'd make a mess of this bowl too. She would loose her bet to Sirius Black, being in debt to him was not something she wanted. Ever.

Whilst trying to come up with a plan, Minerva flicked her wand. Harry's eyes got big when he saw little figures floating around his head. He poked out his finger and one popped. She saw his delighted expression and had an idea.

"Ready to eat, Harry?" She asked, ever innocent. He scrunched up His nose as she brought the spoon toward him again. Worth a shot, she thought, inwardly shrugging.

"Ha! Ha! Ole Minnie's about to loose!" Taunted Sirius, watching her failed attempts. She eyed him before enacting her plan.

XXXXXXX

Sirius watched, dumbfounded, as Harry opened his mouth and let Minerva feed him. Cunning bugger, he thought mutinously. It's a wonder she wasn't placed in Slytherin. He told him this and she glared.

"10 points from Gryffindor," she told him automatically, forgetting that they were no longer in school. Sirius laughed.

"Your punishments are no longer valid, Kitty. I can do as I please with no repercussions. I am invincible!" He felt liberated until Minerva pointed her wand at him. SHIT!! "sorry, sorry," he quickly put up his hands in surrender.

"Damn right," she flashed her teeth before going back to feed Harry. He wondered how she came up with her little idea. Enchanting the spoon to fly like a broomstick and then into his mouth. Bloody brilliant, that woman.

When Harry was done, Minerva looked over at him.

"I won!" Her grin was positively wicked. He couldn't help but be afraid. And Sirius Black was not afraid of many people. He could only guess what she had in store for him.

TBC...

Thoughts?

–DulciMor


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, your praise is what keeps me writing. That and I love writing.)

He had done many things in his long life that were considered immoral, cold-hearted. It wasn't his intention, things just seemed to happen. Sending Harry Potter to live with his not-so-amiable-relatives had been one of those things. Though, unlike the other times, he had lost someone very dear to his heart. Not only did he loose her trust and loyalty, he also lost her physical being. She wasn't dead, he was quite sure. She was hiding...from him. For reasons he wasn't privy to, but he did have suspicions. Knowing her as he thought he did, she would be back soon. She never left for long. This time would be no different, he hoped.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Hagrid, who was seated to his left, looked at him worriedly. With a start, Albus realized the man had been trying to strike up a conversation.

"I do apologize, Hagrid, my mind seems to have run astray today. What was it you said?" With a slight attempt at a smile, Albus tried to bring his thoughts to the present. A harder feat than expected.

"I was wonderin' bout Professor McGonagall, sir. She was real upset when we dropped off lil' 'Arry, 'n I 'aven't seen her since." The concern in his voice warmed Albus. It would have made Minerva blush had she been there.

They wouldn't be having this conversation if she were there, a nagging voice snapped.

"I'm not quite certain, my friend," The note of distress in his voice was clear. Hagrid's eyes widened, Dumbledore was never distressed. There was always a chipper quality about him, he never showed anything but serenity. This was different. What Hagrid did not realize was that there was a reason for this. That reason was Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva was his rock, his anchor to the world. Without her he was aloof; a Muggle balloon without a ribbon to keep it from floating away. Minerva was his opposite in almost all respects. Where he appeared childlike and broad minded, she was strict and detail oriented.while he pushed away all emotions that hurt too much, hers were always there, hidden but evident. He was ice, she fire. No matter there differences though, they were always a constant in one another's lives, a perfect balance.

"I do hope she's alright," said Hagrid, bring Albus once more from his scattered thoughts.

"As do I," agreed Albus. More than you know, he added inwardly. Outwardly, he plastered a fraud smile over his lips. "In the mean time, I would like to ask a favor of you, Hagrid."

"Yes sir," Hagrid sat up straight, his face alight with excitement. A rather golden subject change, congratulates Albus, to himself.

"I need you to find Sirius Black,"

XXXXXXX

"Sirius Black, get back here right now!"

Minerva chased after him, wand clutched tightly in her hand. He was fast! And she was getting way to old for this, she thought bitterly.

"No!" Called Sirius, picking up speed, "I do plan on living for a while yet." Taking a sharp turn, he disappeared from her sight. Hissing like that cat she could turn into, she disappeared with a pop. That ought to do the trick. After a few seconds there was a yelp...and a crash. Sirius Black came tumbling down the stairs, a well placed cushioning charm leaving him unharmed. Save his wounded pride.

He laid, sprawled on the floor, eyes bulging in terror. Over him stood a cat. A tabby cat with her whiskers twitching and tail flicking from side to side. She looked ready to kill. Sirius was top of her list. Sliding out her claws, the cat climbed onto Sirius' clothes chest. The cat could feel, under her paw, that his heart picked up speed. She bared her teeth.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Sirius lifted his arms above his head. He know better than to mess with this cat. But, the cat sat atop his chest, staring him down. "I'm sorry," exclaimed Sirius. "I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"Don't lie, Black," warned a now human Minerva. Her wand poked at his chest in retaliation. "You and I both know you can never resist a good prank." With that, she stood up, extending a hand to help him up. He took it, all the while weary that she might strike. Surprisingly, Minerva did nothing; Sirius brushed himself off.

"I'm a Marauder, not stupid." Pride gleamed on his face making Minerva cough in order to hide her snort.

"I assumed the two were went together? Correct me if I am wrong."

"You are indeed wrong, Minnie dear," drawled Sirius, grey eyes mischievous. "The difference is, once a Marauder has been fought he is never caught again. It's a talent few poses. We are kind of like a lightning strike." Sirius flashed a charming grin, causing Minerva to roll her eyes.

"Are you quite done?" She asked, turning her back on him.

"I hope you know that you are no fun. You Minnie, are like a Dementor. Except, instead of sucking good memories, you such all the fun from every room you enter." Following after her like a dog, Sirius kept whining.

"Why do you think I became a Professor, Black? Surly you didn't think it was because of the pay?" Minerva settled herself into an armchair and watched as Sirius sat across from her. He lounged lazily on the sofa.

"I thought," he began, considering his words, "I thought that maybe, under all of that stony exterior there was a lovely woman who wanted to devote her life to teaching the children of tomorrow." He sat back, waiting for her reply. A reply he knew would be sharp; as per usual.

"Sorry to disappoint you," sighed Minerva, sounding not the least bit apologetic. Sometimes this man was so daft.

"Alright then," he nodded, "why did you start teaching?" He gasped making Minerva cringe. Lord knew what was going through his twisted head. "Was it so you could be near your husband?" Taking a breath, he started to spout nonsensical questions. "Is your last name actually Dumbledore? Do you two have a gaggle of kids no one knows about? Please say yes, because I have this wagee with Prongs..." He sat at the edge of his seat and stared intently. She choose to ignore his slip of tense while referring to James, it wouldn't do well to upset him. With a roll of her eyes, she waved her hand in a signal of dismissal.

"You children and your wild ideas," she mused. "I do wonder where they cone from. Or if you have sufficient evidence to even prove your theories." There was a hint of agitation in her voice while she spoke. She talked as though she knew from experience. She did. People had been speculating about her and her employer for decades.

"Don't try and deny it, Minnie," said Sirius with a conspirators grin; "we all know it's true." He looked at her for a beat, "but if you wish to keep playing games, who an I to stop you? Just remember that bottling emotions is not good for the soul." He flicked his wand absentmindedly, a tea service appearing on a nearby table. Both adults took a cup; half of it full of sugar for Sirius, and sat in silence. A lovely, peacefully, companionable silence..."speaking of, what are you going to tell old Dumbleweed?" He snickered at the nickname making Minerva let out a deep sigh. She had been trying not to think to hard on that particular topic. It had been rather easy too. After playing with Harry that morning, she and Sirius put the boy down for a nap and then Sirius decided to pull his little prank. She hadn't had much of an opportunity to ponder this subject of what Albus would do or say. Thinking that maybe she should respond to his earlier question, Minerva cleared her throat.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," she muttered darkly. "I am still in the process of convincing myself that this was the right decision." As soon as she said the words, she regretted them.

"What? You're not sure you made the right choice?" He sounded incredulous as he stared at her like she had grown another head. "You saves an innocent child from what could have possibly been a very abusive upbringing. Minerva, you arre giving Harry the life he deserves, please don't ever regret that decision." He held her eyes, the pleading written clear.

"That's just it," she shook her head, "contrary to popular belief, I have no children. I have never been a mother, nor have I any nieces or nephews. I have no idea how to raise a childd! How will I give him the life he deserves when I'm not even sure what that is?" Her voice was quiet, shaking from the strain of unshod tears. How was she going to do this, she wondered. Vaguely she thought of taking Harry back to Privet Drive. Perhaps the Dursley's weren't so bad. That was a lie, she knew that they were not good. A cool hand over hers ceased her whirling thoughts. Looking up, her eyes found sympathetic grey gazing back at her. Prying her other hand from around the teacup, he set the delicate china on the floor beside her feet.

"If I no anything about you, Minerva McGonagall, it's that you are fiercely determined and even more loyal. You are a Gryffindor; brave, strong and stubborn. I know you will do whatever it takes to give Harry the best life." His thumb tapped the back of her hand, drawing her eyes to were their joined hands lay on her knees. "Besides, you won't be alone," a gents aueeze of her hand told her all she needed. She would not be alone, no matter what happened with Albus. Sirius would stand behind her, ready to defend the little boy they both loved. A small sound, somewhere between a laugh and sob, slipped through her lips. Sliding her hands away, she pressed her palms to her eyes, pushing back the tears that threatened.

"Thank you," she said, small smile lighting her watering eyes.

"Anytime," Sirius pushed himself to his feet, falling back into his chair. "But, we do still have to figure out what to do about Dumbledore," he added, making Minerva's stomach flip. But, she knew that she would have to face it eventually, so she lifted up he'd chin. She was ready.

TBC...

What do we think? Do Minnie and co seem real?

–DulciMor


	5. Chapter 5

(Hellllooooo, peopleee)

A tawny colored owl flew swiftly through the darkening skies of the Scottish highlands. It's wings beat strongly, the piece of parchment attached to it's ankle making no noticeable difference to it's flight. As it flew, a magnificent castle came into view. The tallest towers reached up into the clouds, greeting the little owl as it made its descent.

Anyone paying any mind would have noticed the owl as it streaked past the many windows of the castle. However, no one cared to see, for it was such a common sight for owls to fly to and fro from the Hogwarts castle. If, by chance someone had been looking, they might have glimpsed the name, written in emerald ink, that was neatly scrawled on the rolled up parchment. But alas, no one had been paying attention, so no one saw the owl fly up to the Headmaster's tower and perch daintily on the stone ledge of a window. It sat, rather patiently for an owl, and waited. For a short time, nothing happened. Then, much to the chagrin of the poor owl, the window flew open, hitting the small animal, sending it careening to the rare below.

The owl fell, it's wings failing to push against the momentum of the fall. Hurtling towards the ground, it appeared that the owl would not be able to land safely. At the last second, the owl froze. An invisible wind seemed to have caught it and was lifting it back up. It came to rest on the same stone ledge; this time it didn't fall.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the window, peering worriedly at the owl. He hadn't meant for it to fall, but he knew that owl. Her owl. In his haste to get open the window, he had neglected to make sure Maia (Minerva's beautiful tawny owl) wasn't in the way of the of the swinging window. When his quickly cast spell sat her back on the sill, Albus put out a tentative hand. He wasn't quite certain what to do first; help Maia or read Minerva's letter. His selfish heart whispered to read the letter, the owl would be fine for another moment. The decision was made at the sight of one of Maia's wings bent at an unnatural angle. Minerva would hex him into next year if her owl wasn't attended to.

"What shall we do with you, little bird?" He muttered to himself. Thinking fast, he carefully picked up the owl. Taking her to his fireplace, he used a nonverbal spell to splash a pinch of flow powder into the fire. "Hospital wing," he called loudly, waiting anxiously for Poppy to answer.

"Headmaster?" Questioned the Meddi-witch, "What can I do for you this evening?" She sounded shocked to receive a flow from him. Not unusual, he rarely used this means of communication with anyone. Anyone, with the exception of his dear Deputy Headmistress.

"Hello, Madame Pomfrey. I was wondering if you could heal Maia, she is Professor McGonagall's owl, she has a broken wing." Albus tried to hide the color that flushed his cheeks. It was his fault Maia's wing was injured.

"Of course," said Poppy, "just have one of the house-elves bring her down and I'll have her good as new." With that that, the green flames disappeared, along with Poppy's disembodied head.

Albus summoned a house-elf, giving the order. With a nod, the creature took Maia into it's—no her, this house-elf was female—arms, ready to disapperate. Then Albus remembered. Minerva's letter. Reaching out, he snagged the rolled up parchment from around Maia's ankle.

"Thank you, Tizzy," he told the house-elf with a kind smile. He hadn't known her name before now, but it hadn't been hard to slip into her mind and use his powers as a Legilimens to figure it out. He would try to remember it now.

With an enthusiastic nod, Tizzy left, leaving Albus in the silence of his office. Unable to hold in his curiosity any longer, he broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it; taking in Minerva's writing as he did. He sat down and started to read, his eyes going big at what he saw.

XXXXXXX

He heard the scratch of quill against parchment as he flounced into the room, baby Harry on his hip. Bent over at his writing desk, scribbling madly, was a very tired Kitty-Min.

"You look terrible," he stated, a little too matter-of-factly. But honestly, she looked terrible. Dark circles rimmed her usually keen emerald eyes. Those eyes that were now dull and full of emotion she worked so hard to conceal. Hair stuck out from her not-quite-bun and she looked disheveled. Not at all like the formidable woman he had come to know.

"Thank you for the assessment, Mr. Black. Now if you'd be so kind as to leave so that I may get some work done." She pointed sharply behind him, scowling at his harsh words.

He had not meant to offend, only to state a fact.

"Min," he soothed, attempting to quell her anger before she lost that ever-present Scottish temper she was infamous for. "You look exhausted, you haven't slept at all the two nights you've been here." Concern etched on his face, Sirius went to her side.

"I am perfectly well," snapped Minerva, attempting to shoo him away.

"No you aren't, Minerva, stop pretending," he snapped back at her. "You don't eat, you don't sleep and you're living on pure will. You look like you'll fall over if someone breathes to heavily near you! You need to rest!" His voice was raised, causing both Minerva and Harry to look st him. The latter shrank back, bottom lip quivering. Guilt twisted Sirius' gut. He hadn't intended to make Harry cry, that was the last thing in the world he wanted. He just wanted Minerva to rest, he hated to see her like this. Shaking her head, Minerva took Harry from his arms.

"It's alright, Harry," she purred, bouncing him gently on her hip. The boy smiled at her; a crooked, happy thing. Sirius was glad for him, for that smile, happy that he didn't yet understand how mean life could be.

The three of them sat in silence, Minerva in a rocking chair, Sirius across from her in a hideous brown chair. The quiet interrupted occasionally by Minerva's lilting voice and Harry's childish giggles. It was comfortable and Sirius found it oddly familiar, as though they'd done it a hundred times. Like they could do it a million more and think nothing of it. He let himself get lost in that daydream; a lifetime's worth of moments like this, quiet moments with his family. But they weren't really, were they? They would never be a family, Minerva, Harry and himself. He shouldn't loose himself in delusions.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Her voice was nearly inaudible, but he heard anyway. He opened his mouth, she put up a hand to silence him. She took a deep breath, mulling over her words, he could tell this wasn't easy for her. "You are right," she sighed, "I am exhausted." He nodded, a gesture that encourages her to continue. When she didn't, he decided to give a push.

"Finally figures that out, eh?" He teased, "took you a bit. You're loosing your edge, Professor." His chide had her rolling her tired eyes.

"You do love to push my buttons," She seethed, though not with much bite. He gave a nod, earning himself a withering glare. "But, loathed as I am to admit it, you are correct. I do need rest." She looked annoyed, the idea of actually doing nothing was unthinkable to her. "Thank you for your concern," she finished off her thought.

"The pleasure is mine," he proclaimed dramatically. She let out another deep sigh and Sirius began to wonder if that was healthy. All that sighing she did. A little longer they sat, making small conversation before he finally asked her; "is that the letter for Dumbledore?" He pointed to the paper that lay untouched on the writing desk. He couldn't tell what was on it, but he had a clue.

"It is," she nodded, not showing a hint of surprise at his asking.

"What does it say?" He questioned, curiosity too strong. Minerva didn't answer and Siri's thought she wasn't going to tell him. Not that he wouldn't find out, he was a Marauder after all. Still, he'd hoped she might feel comfortable enough to share the letter with him. He heard a rustle of paper. Her voice was clear as she read;

 _Dear Albus;_

 _Though It pains me to say this, it must be done. First, I must renounce my position as Transfigurations Mistress and Head of Gryffindor. This also includes my post as Deputy Headmistress. Unforeseen circumstances have surfaced that require my immediate, undecided, attention._

 _Second, Harry Potter is no longer in the custody of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. After further evaluation done by myself and one, Sirius Black, we have come to the conclusion that Number 4 Privet Drive will not be an adequate dwelling for Mr. Potter. This was not in your plan, of that I am aware. However, I cannot bring myself to ask forgiveness nor do I regret my actions. Harry Potter will not grow up in a place where he is not loved. He will not grow up in a home with relatives who ridicule him for reasons beyond his control. Mr. Potter will, from now until the time he is of age, reside under my guardianship. I will give him the life that he deserve; the life that Lily and James would have wanted for him._

 _Third, Sirius Black is innocent. Contrary to pupils knowledge, Black was not in fact, the Potter's Secret Keeper. That privilege was reserved to another, Peter Pettigrew. This was decided because Sirius was much too obvious a choice, Peter was so unassuming. Who could have guessed that he would be the one to turn on the people he called his best friends. Certainly not me._

 _I am writing all this to express how deeply sorry I am, Albus. Not for saving Harry Potter from a horrible life, but having to forfeit your loyalty as the cost. You are my truest confidant and I feel regret at the things I will never tell you. Things I wish I had been brave enough to share a long time ago._

 _But, I'll tell you this, I hate you. No, I don't hate you, not really, matter how I yearn. But I do loathe you. Scarring everything you have for the 'greater good' and in the process, destroying every opportunity for happiness that may happen upon you. Is it worth it? Not having love and happiness when it was at your feet. I wonder._

 _We will see you in 10 years, Headmaster._

 _Yours_

 _M.McGonagall_

 **TBC...**

 **(DUN DUB DUNNNNNN)**


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I am so excited about this chapter!)

In the room only one person sat. Head bowed and hands clutched tightly in her lap; the woman looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. Her wavy Auburn hair was short, slightly uneven. Perhaps she'd cut it herself. A pale face lurked beneath the curtain of tresses; innocence mirrored in her soft features, save her eyes. Green eyes that darted about like those of a corned cat. No one spared a glance at her, something she was thankful for. Those who knew her would say that she was the most introverted extrovert they would ever come to know.

As it was, her mind drifted. Thoughts of starry nights and candlelight filled her head. Sapphire eyes that gleamed with eternal joy stared at her with endless depths of adoration. With pure love. Along with those, a pair of wonder-filled emerald eyes gazed at her. They glowed with a look all their own; a look only children could conjure. Free and beautiful. With every fiber of her soul, she hoped that look would never falter.

"Ms. McCarthy?"

The woman looked up and saw a man leaning against the door. He had a kind face and he smiled as he gestured her out of the room. She followed him down the corridor and into another room. This one smaller than the last.

The man waved her over to a low-backed chair and she sat, legs crossed daintily. The man—Isaiah Kramer—sat behind his desk, eyeing her casually.

"So, Ms. McCarthy," Isaiah began, "it says here that you have experience with children but do not have any of your own?" His tone was placid. He did not seem to care about this all that much.

"That is true," nodded the woman, sadness a flicker on her face. Sadly, she would never get to raise her own children.

"Not married then?" Her eyebrows went up.

"I thought that was quite clear," she gritted out. She hoped this wouldn't hinder her chances. It better not, she thought indignantly.

"Alright," Isaiah dismissed the subject "where has your knowledge of children come from?"

"I was once a Professor." There was no elaboration. Nor would there be, this had already gone on too long.

"Interesting, what did you teach?"

"I taught children the art of manipulating oneself and the reality around us. A drama class of sorts." A ghost of a smile lit her eyes. Isaiah gave another little smile.

They talked for a while longer before the woman began to loose her temper.

"That will be all, Ms. McCarthy," Isaiah told her, not unkindly. She breathed a silent sigh of relief and relaxed slightly. Her relief was short lived because soon it morphed into a frazzled nervousness. She hid it well, but the knots in her stomach pulled tighter and she felt ready to wretch what little she had eaten that day.

"So?" She finally asked. Is this over? Can I finally rest easy? Isaiah glanced down at the papers on his desk.

"Congratulations, Aggie McCarthy. You now have a son." Aggie McCarthy let out a sigh. Her smile was radiant as she pictured those beautiful emerald eyes that were now a part of her. Her family. Not by blood but by choice. She stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Kramer," she said softly. "For getting this done so soon." With that, Aggie left the room.

Like before, no one glanced at the woman striding down the hall. If they had, they'd have glimpsed the subtle changes that overtook her. The green of her eyes became less dull and the dark red of her hair darkened further till it was pitch black.

When she reached a place she seemed secure, she turned on the spot. The next moment, the place was empty, the scent of perfume lingering on.

XXXXXXX

"Harry!" Sirius scolded. , "Harry James Potter you stop that. Right now." Much to his dismay, Harry ignored him. That boy was so like him and James, Sirius thought fondly. At the moment, he was stood at the desk that Sirius claimed as his. He swept his hand blindly over it and knocked everything off.

"He is a baby, Sirius. Babies don't yet understand things like that." Sirius' head snapped up and he smiled when he saw her.

Minerva McGonagall looked passed him at the boy on the floor. Harry grinned up at her and waved frantically. Chuckling, Minerva went and picked him up.

"Hello there, Harry," she cooed, running her fingers through his unruly hair. Sirius cracked a smile at seeing them together. Harry too seemed happy and he showed it by throwing himself into her chest. His head buried in the crook of her neck, he continued to giggle. Sirius wondered what was so funny. That is until he heard a slight hiss. Then he saw it; a large handful of Minerva's hair was being yanked on by a laughing Harry. "Stop it, Harry," Minerva chided, pulling the pieces of hair from the child's grasp.

"Minerva," Sirius warned, "you know babies can't understand stuff like that yet." He tossed her words back at her teasingly.

"Really, Black, I thought you were better than this," Minerva snapped, managing to pull the remaining strands of hair from Harry's right fist.

"We both know that's not true," Shot back Sirius. He watched after that as Minerva sat with Harry in her lap.

"You can't pull Kitty-Min's hair like that, okay Harry?" And there it was, Sirius thought merrily. She sounded so much like a teacher, yet so much different. Sirius couldn't help thinking that she was built for motherhood. He couldn't wait to know if this would be a forever thing. He hoped to Merlin that it was.

"PAAFOOOI! PAAAFOO!" He looked up and gave a start. On the floor in front of him was Harry. Well, not Harry..but kind of Harry. He was a cat! A bloody cat!

"Your face.." weezed Minerva, who was still sat in the chai crossed from him. "You seemed rather dazed so I thought I'd bring you back to reality."

"It worked, but did you have to turn him into a rutting cat? Why not something better?" He bit his lip.

"Better?" Her eyebrows raised, Minerva eyed him. "What did you have in mind? Perhaps a stag? Or maybe a big black dog?" Ah, so she did know. Sirius had always suspected that his former professor had known about him and James and Lupin.

"You are one clever witch," he congratulated. "How did you figure us out?"

"I always had my suspicions," she paused, scooping up a wandering Harry from the floor. Children, they love getting into everything in reach. "Though, you just confirmed it for me. Thank you kindly for proving me right. Albus owes me five Galleons!" She sounded smug and Sirius thought that she had missed her slip. Then her face darkened for a fraction. Before her mind could fill with sadness, Sirius changed the topic to one he thought was more light.

"Everyone should know not to make wagers with you," he told her in a tone that suggested he knew that all too well. Of course he did. "However, that is not what I want to hear about at the moment." He took a breath, "What I want to know is, is Harry officially yours? Did the meeting go alright?" He wanted to ask more questions but the look on her face gave his mind respite. The answer was clear.

"Yes," she beamed happily, "I am now Harry's guardian. He will never have to worry about not having family while I still have breath." The determination written plainly in her voice and in the way of her jaw made him smile. Harry would be alright.

"He'll gave me too," Sirius added proudly. "And Remus, if we can find him." The last bit was spoken softly, only meant for his ears.

"Of course you will be," agreed Minerva. "As for our resident werewolf, I can assure you that we will find him. He deserves to a part of Harry's life. It is, I am sure, what Lily and James would have wanted had they been given a choice." But they hadn't been given a choice, Sirius lamented bitterly. They'd been killed before the choice could be given to them. Sending his change in mood, Minerva came to his chair. She placed a hand over his twined hands and squeezed.

"I know it is not fair, Sirius. They should not have been ripped away so cruelly, but you can't let yourself be pulled into those dark thoughts that I know are running through your head. The dead can't come back so we must learn to leave the 'what if's' in the past."

"I know," Sirius shook his head, "but it isn't easy. I think about all the things they weren't prepared for. The things Remus and I weren't prepared for. We all knew this could be a possibility...we just never let it become too real. What stupid, foolish kids we were."

"You were in no way stupid." Minerva kneeled beside him. Harry climes off her lap, off to explore some more. Sirius looked up at her and she went on. "No one wants to believe that those closeted to them will get hurt. You were not stupid, you just let love blind you." She stopped for a brief moment and flicked her wand. Facing him again she picked up where she had stopped. "And that is alright because now you know better. You know now that bad things do happen. They happen to everyone, even people we love. We just have to keep pushing on and hope we make the choices that keep them safe."

Sirius couldn't speak, tears burned his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. He felt a warm pair of arms circle his body. He leaned into her touch; so like a mother's. She held him tightly, letting him cry on her shoulder.

He wept for Harry. The boy who would never know his Mum and Dad. For James and Lily, their time on earth much too short. More tears were shed for himself and Remus. Remus who suffered so much and felt that he did not deserve the friendship and love he received. Remus who ran away to escape his grief. Sirius cried for himself at the loss of two of the people he loved most. He cried even for Peter. That stupid rat was always looking for people with power. Power to protect him from the world. Lastly, he cried for his dear Kitty-Min. She had lost more than he could bare to think about and yet she still found it in herself to love.

When he was out of tears, he looked up at Minerva. He opened his mouth, she handed him a handkerchief. She didn't say a word, only smiled a sad smile and stood up. Her joints cracked and Sirius frowned.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Nonsense," Minerva waved off his apology. Instead she went over to a far corner of the room and came back with Harry, who, miraculously seemed to have gotten into no trouble while he was unattended. Wait, he remembered. Minerva casted a spell to keep Harry from causing too much damage to himself or the room. Clever witch. He tipped his head up and found her watching him.

"How about we go make supper ? Harry here looks famished and it I do recall, your stomach did rumble quite a lot just now." Minerva went to the door and walked out, knowing Sirius would follow. He stands, ready to do just that when he sees it. In a heap of ashes by the fireplace, a letter. He wondered how in Merlin's name it got there. He blended down and plucked the letter up, expecting it to be one of the many opened letters that lay on Minerva's desk.

Albus Dumbledore was written in the top left corner followed by Minerva's name in larger script. Sirius could tell that the letter had to have been written recently and had yet to be opened.

XXXXXXX

Albus sent the letter. He felt that he was in a bad dream. A dream that he would soon wake up from and find everything normal. No missing Minerva or dead friends with their orphaned son. Not orphaned, he reminded himself. Minerva had made sure of that. He swallowed. This was no dream.

This was the stark reality that he found he needed to fix. He had a plan and this was not it. He would have to find Minerva and Harry, they were jeopardizing everything.

He just hoped Minerva would forgive him. Or at least understand.

TBC...


End file.
